


Wake Up Call

by UndercoverBrownBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverBrownBoy/pseuds/UndercoverBrownBoy
Summary: Simon has been crushing on Raphael since the kindergarten but he's always been too intimidated and shy to do anything about it. Raphael also harbors feelings for Simon, but his faith and insecurities about his sexuality has always stopped him from making a move. However, when they enter the world of high school their feelings begin to become overwhelmingly stronger. Mix that in with the regular crazy of high school and things get even more interesting.





	1. Secret Smiles

 

Simon walked through the front door of Idris High. It was his first day of high school and he felt nervous. He knew he’d be fine because the whole gang was going to be there too. Specifically, he had Clary and Izzy by his side. He looked at his locker number and walked down the hallway until he found his locker.

 

Simon began to open his locker when someone began to open the locker to his right. Simon felt his throat tighten when he saw who that someone was. It was Raphael. The boy who Simon was crushing on since kindergarten. The boy who couldn’t stand Simon’s guts. Simon quickly faced forward and focused on opening his locker. He tried not to think about Raphael and his full lips, his sharp cheekbones, his chocolate brown eyes, and his intense gaze. He tried. He failed.

 

A loud squeal pulled Simon out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Clary running his way. It didn’t take long for her to tackle Simon with a hug almost knocking him off balance. Simon laughed as he hugged his best friend back, “Hi Clary!” Simon glanced to his right to catch Raphael glaring at the back of Clary’s head before he slammed his locker door shut before walking off.

 

The sound caused Clary to pull back with a confused look on her face, “Seriously why is he always so grumpy. I honestly don’t know what you see in him!” Simon felt his stomach drop as he whispered, “Clary! Could you not! He could’ve heard. Someone could’ve heard. You know I’m not ready to be out yet.” A guilty look crossed Clary’s face as she grabbed Simon’s hand, “I’m so sorry. I’ll be more careful. I won’t bring it up at school anymore.”  Simon squeezed Clary’s hand, “It’s alright. Just please don’t do that again. Now let’s go to first period!” Simon dragged Clary down the hallway to their first class of the day.

 

When the two entered the room, their teacher motioned them to the back of the class room, where the rest of the class was gathered. Their teacher spoke up, “Hi everyone my name is Mr. Garroway and I am your AP English teacher. Some of you may see me in gym class as well later on, because I’m a gym teacher as well. Oh, and the new football coach too. I mean is there anything I can’t do?” Mr. Garroway chuckled at his own joke before he continued, “Anyways, I’m really glad that Idris high has finally decided to allow there to be a football team. If any of you want to join just let me know. Try outs are next week! Okay, so I’m going to assign seats right away. I just took all your names and put them in this jar,” he picked up a glass jar from his desk, “I’m going to pick out four names at a time and those four people will sit at one table. Pretty simple.”

 

The desks in the room were put together to form clusters across the room. Each cluster had four desks. Mr. Garroway began pulling out names from the jar and the group that stood in the back of the room began to become smaller and smaller. Halfway through Clary’s name was called and Simon crossed his fingers that he’d be called next, but he wasn’t. Simon looked to his side to see Raphael standing with his classic ‘I don’t want to be here’ face on when Simon’s name was called. Simon looked up at his teacher as he moved to the desk he was directed to. Simon was on the middle right side of the room and Clary was directly across the room. They were facing each other. Clary waved at Simon and he smiled and waved back. The smile slipped off Simon’s face as Raphael sat in the desk directly in front of him effectively blocking Clary from Simon’s view.

 

Raphael looked Simon right in the eyes before looked down as he pulled out his notebook, along with a pen, and began scribbling something in his book. Simon sunk down in his seat and looked to the board on his left trying not to stare at Raphael.

 

The next name that was called was Magnus Bane. Simon looked up to see Magnus plop down on the seat to Raphael’s left. Raphael looked at Magnus and gave him a small smile and Magnus winked at him in response. Simon felt his heart clench.

 

_Why does Magnus get a smile? He has such a beautiful smile. Magnus is so beautiful of course Raphael will like him over me. Get used to it Lewis. The faster you learn what you place is the better._

Simon was pulled out of his thoughts by a perfectly manicured hand tapping on his desk. Simon looked up to see Magnus leaning forward in his desk. He was smiling at Simon, “Hi! You’re Sherman, right?? Izzy and Biscuit’s friend?” Simon straightened in his seat and he was about to speak when Raphael spoke up, “His name is Simon.”

 

Simon stared at Raphael in shock. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Raphael had stood up for him. Simon was too busy looking at Raphael to notice Magnus smirking at the two of them. Magnus cleared his throat, “That’s what I said. Right Samantha? Anyways I wanted to say I like your glasses. They’re new right?”

 

Raphael threw a confused look towards Magnus and Magnus rolled his eyes at Raphael, “We hung out over the summer a couple of times and he was wearing a different pair. I always appreciate a cute change. Speaking of cute. You’re pretty cute Sarah. You’ve got that nerd hot thing going on. I like it. Right Raphael?”

 

Simon sputtered in shock of Magnus’ words. While Raphael gave Magnus a frightened look. The awkward situation came to an end as Mr. Garroway began talking about the first book the class would be reading. _Romeo & Juliet. _

 

Someone on the other side of the room groaned. It was Jace. He was sitting at Clary’s table. Mr. Garroway raised an eyebrow, “This is AP English. Use your words Mr. Lightwood.” Jace pursed his lips and shrugged before he spoke up, “It’s just that _Romeo & Juliet _is such a cliché. Everyone knows they die at the end. That’s all.”

 

Simon’s face scrunched up in disbelief as he scoffed. Mr. Garroway looked at Simon, “Ah another student with an opinion. Words would be appreciated. What is wrong with you kids these days? Communication please!” Simon looked at Jace as he spoke, “ _Romeo & Juliet_ is not a cliché it’s a classic. If you’re gonna use words like cliché learn what it means before you speak and sound like a caveman. And yeah everyone knows they die at the end, but you don’t read books or a movie only to see how it ends. It’s about the journey. How you get to the end. Do you even know how they died? Why they died? You know they died, but you don’t understand why their death is so tragic. Read it and you’ll know. If you don’t want to know, or you don’t care to know, then why are you in AP English?”

 

Silence filled the classroom. Magnus raised his eyebrows, impressed. Raphael stared at Simon in awe. Clary laughed at the embarrassed look on Jace’s face. Mr. Garroway smiled at Simon, “I couldn't have said it better myself. Thank you for your input boys.” Mr. Garroway walked to the back of the room and grabbed a pile of books and began handing them out.

 

Simon began fiddling with his pencil waiting for first period to be over. He missed the soft smile Raphael sent his way. He always missed Raphael’s secret smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this fic since January as well. I won't be updating it weekly I just wanted to share the other things I've been working on! Definitely let me know what you think!!


	2. Dodge-ball Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like posting this tiny chapter for this story. I really love this high school universe.

Raphael made his way to the gym. It was his fourth class of the day, and since it was the first day he wasn’t expecting to do anything. He was wrong. As he walked into the gymnasium he saw Mr. Garroway carrying a bag of dodge balls. Raphael was the first student in the gym, so he decided to ask Mr. Garroway about the football team. Raphael walked towards his teacher before he spoke up, “Mr. Garroway? Hi. I wanted to ask about the football team. I’m interested in joining the team. Are you going to be holding any try outs?”

 

Mr. Garroway smiled kindly at Raphael, “Raphael, right? From AP English?” Raphael nodded in response. Mr. Garroway pulled out a flier from his folder and handed it to Raphael, “Try outs are next week after school. You can just take a seat on the floor and wait till everyone shows up. I’ll assign lockers once everyone is here.”

 

Raphael folded the paper and slipped it into his bag as he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He watched as students came flooding in and claimed their seats. Raphael’s heart began to beat rapidly when he saw Simon enter the gym. He immediately shifted his gaze forward.

 

Mr. Garroway split the class up into two teams. Simon was on the opposite team. Raphael just stood in the back and avoided getting hit while he let his team mates play. Raphael was watching Simon move. Simon lacked coordination he was a mess, he was an absolutely adorable mess. Raphael always thought the other was adorable, and he always felt guilty about it. Which is why he always distanced himself from the nerd and gave him the cold shoulder.

 

All of a sudden Aldetree chucked two dodgeballs, with way too much force, at Simon causing him to fall to the ground. _Hard_. Simon’s glasses slid across the floor until they landed by Raphael’s feet. Raphael felt his anger build up inside of him. Then Aldetree decided to throw another dodgeball at Simon as he tried to look around of his glasses causing Simon to fall on his face. Aldetree let out a heinous laugh.

 

Raphael was fuming as he picked up a dodgeball and chucked it with all his force at the back of Aldetree’s head. Aldetree fell to the ground and hit his head. He was knocked out. Sebastian, a member of Raphael’s team, and Aldetree’s sidekick, screamed at Raphael, “He’s on our team what the heck man!” Raphael picked up Simon’s glasses and shrugged, “He was in my way. Oops.”

 

Raphael walked towards Simon, who was still on the floor, and placed his glasses delicately on his face. Simon blinked a few times until he could see clearly. His breath caught in his lungs as he saw how close Raphael was. Raphael helped Simon up, “Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?” Simon pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he blushed, “No I’m good. I’m used to these kind of things happening. I’m super clumsy. Thank you.” Raphael glared at the back of Aldetree’s head as he was being carried to the nurse’s office by Sebastian, “Well this wasn’t because of your clumsiness. This was because Aldetree is a dick.”

 

Simon giggled, and Raphael tried to suppress the butterflies that made their way into his stomach at the sound. The sound of the bell let the boys know it was time for them to leave. Raphael began to turn away when Simon spoke up, “So…what do you have next? I have lunch. Which I’m glad for because I’m starving.” Raphael nodded, “I have lunch too.” Simon smiled shyly as he ducked his head, “That’s great… Do you wanna maybe talk together?” Raphael shrugs trying to be nonchalant but on the inside his heart was buzzing, “Yeah sure.”

 

The pair made their way to the lunchroom in a comfortable silence. As they entered the room Magnus waved at them to sit at the table he was at. The whole gang was there, Clary, Izzy, Jace, and Alec. They sat down, and everyone fell into conversation. Everyone except Raphael who silently stared at Simon as usual.


	3. Hierarchy

The first week of school blew by in the blink of an eye, and before he knew it Simon was being dragged to watch the football try outs.

 

Simon whined, “Clary I don’t wanna go!”

  
Clary pouted, “Please Si! I promised Magnus we’d be there! Alec’s trying out!”

  
Simon rolled his eyes, “I don’t care if Alec is-“

  
Clary interrupted the nerd, “So is Raphaellll…”

 

Simon huffed, “Fine… maybe we can go.”

 

  
Clary squealed as she dragged Simon towards the football field. The two sat down on the bleachers as they watched all the guys gather up in football gear to try out. Simon was too distracted from watching Raphael stretch to notice Magnus and Izzy sit next to them on the bleachers.

 

Magnus followed Simon’s gaze and smirked when he realized who the nerd was drooling over. Magnus shifted closer to Simon as he cleared his throat, “He’s cute, isn’t he?” Simon jumped at the sound of Magnus’ voice because he hadn’t noticed his arrival, “Um… what?”

 

Magnus smiled kindly as he nodded towards the field, “Raphael. That’s who you’re staring at right?” Simon squeaked, “No! I was just… staring into space. Clary dragged me here.” Magnus gave the nerd a knowing look, “If you say so. I’m here to stare at Alexander. He is quite beautiful.” Simon sighed, “I mean sure if broody and stoic is your definition of beautiful.” Magnus smirked, “I’m pretty sure that it’s your definition of beautiful too.”

 

Simon threw a confused look towards Magnus, “What do you mean by that?” Magnus looked towards the field as the boys began to step into position, “What I mean is by the way you were drooling over my dear friend Raphael it’s pretty clear you find him beautiful, and he is the definition of broody and stoic. And before you try to protest. I am not judging you Simon. There’s nothing wrong with finding another man attractive.”

 

Simon felt his face heat up as he shifted in his seat, “I…I…” Magnus rubbed Simon’s back, “It’s okay. You don’t need to respond. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I’ll drop it, but just know I’m here if you need someone to talk to and not just anyone. I’m someone who’s gone through what you’re going through.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Football try outs had gone well for Raphael. He made it on the team along with Alec and Jace. Raphael actually got the position of quarterback. They even got varsity jackets. Simon watched as Raphael put his jacket on. The nerd couldn’t help but shake the feeling that there was an even bigger gap between him and his crush now.

 

There was a certain hierarchy in high school. Simon knew he was already at the bottom, but now that Raphael was on the football team the Latino was at the top. Putting them both on different ends of the spectrum. Simon felt a pit in his stomach grow.

 

Then his mind wandered to what Magnus had said. The nerd laid in his bed as he thought to himself.

 

_So, Magnus and Raphael are just friend… That’s good… but does it even matter? Magnus caught me staring at Raphael. So, he knows that I like him… that’s not good. I need to be more careful before anyone else catches me. I’m lucky it was Magnus and not someone else. Should I talk to Magnus?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon made his way to his locker before 1st period began. As he opened his locker he saw Raphael making his way towards his locker. Simon felt his brain short circuit.

 

_He looks so cute in his varsity jacket! Why does he always look so cute?! Stop thinking like that Simon. You don’t have a chance with him. Just walk away._

 

Simon closed his locker and made his way to class avoiding Raphael’s gaze. The Latino frowned as he watched the nerd walk away. The Latino opened his locker as he tried not to feel the sting from Simon’s cold shoulder.

 

_Did I do something wrong? Is he upset with me? We’ve been fine since the first day. We were actually talking. I thought we… whatever. It’s better this way. You can’t be with him anyways. It’s wrong._

 

Raphael slammed his locker shut aggressively as he made his way to English. Raphael felt his heart clench as he sat down in front of Simon. The nerd was doodling something in his book and he didn’t even acknowledge Raphael’s presence. Raphael took advantage of the moment and drank in Simon.

 

Raphael felt his heart flutter as he took in Simon’s soft features. Raphael couldn’t take it anymore so he pulled out his book and started working on his math homework. Magnus plopped down in his seat next to Raphael. He immediately noticed the silence and took it upon himself to start a conversation, “Isn’t it weird that there’s no one sitting in that seat?”

 

Magnus was pointing towards the empty seat next to Simon. Simon looked at Magnus and shrugged his shoulders. Raphael on the other hand continued to work on his math homework as he muttered, “No it’s not weird. It just means there’s an extra seat genius.” Magnus stuck his tongue out at Raphael, “You’re such a sour puss.”

 

Simon couldn’t contain his laughter at Magnus’ words as he burst into laughter. The sound pulled Raphael’s eyes off his paper and onto Simon’s face. Magnus noticed how Raphael’s eyes softened in admiration, but the moment was cut short when Mr. Garroway walked into the room.

 

“Alright class, we have much to discuss!”

 

All the students turned to face the front of the room as Mr. Garroway continued, “First things first I’d like to congratulate a few boys in the classroom for making it onto the football team. Raphael, Jace, and Alec great job boys! Especially Raphael who by the way is the now the captain of the football team. A round of applause for the boys!” Everyone in the classroom cheered and clapped. Magnus bumped shoulders with Raphael who in turn just ducked his head and avoided everyone’s praise.

 

Mr. Garroway continued, “Second thing is that today I will be assigning you your partners for the term projects. Which I remind you counts for 50% of your grade! The project is to write a report or make a presentation about each of the three books we read throughout the year. So just read the next Act of Romeo and Juliet as I go around assigning partners.”

 

Mr. Garroway picked up his clipboard and made his way to each table assigning partners. Every table had four students at it except Simon, Magnus, and Raphael’s table and Alec’s table. Once Mr. Garroway was at Alec’s table he paired the other two people at his table and noticed Alec had no one to be paired with at his table.

 

Mr. Garroway looked at his clipboard and made his way to Simon’s table, “So it looks like one of you will be Alec’s partner.” Magnus perked up in his seat as he eagerly spoke up, “Oh! I’ll be his partner Mr. Garroway!” Mr. Garroway chuckled as he spoke, “Alright that settles it. Alec come sit at this table.”

 

Alec sat next to Simon and in front of Magnus as he said hi. Magnus batted his eyelashes at Alec, “Why hello there, Alexander.” Mr. Garroway chuckled again before he continued, “So, Simon and Raphael you two will be partners for the rest of the year.” The pair stared at each other in silence as Mr. Garroway walked away. They were too distracted to notice Magnus mutter under his breath, “Hopefully they last longer than a year.”


	4. Run Simon Run!

Raphael made his way into the locker room as he tried to suppress the butterflies in his stomach. He was excited that him and Simon would be working together for the rest of the year, but he was also anxious that he would have to actually talk to Simon a lot more because of their projects. 

 

The Latino was nervous about how he would act around his longtime crush. Raphael walked into the locker room and made his way to his assigned locker before he began to open his locker. He looked to his right to see Simon opening his locker, 3 lockers down. Simon was taking his shirt off and Raphael felt his chest heat up. The Latino opened his locker and hid behind the door as he tried to stare at the nerd without being caught. 

 

Simon’s skin looked so soft, pale, and perfect. Raphael just wanted to run his hands over every inch of the other’s body. Raphael was pulled out of his staring by Aldertree and Raj calling his name. Raphael looked to his left to see the two standing at the end of aisle with their varsity jackets on. Simon looked at the two football players and scrambled to put his shirt on.

 

They walked towards Raphael and Aldertree patted the Latino on the back, “Hey cap! You know you can change your locker. The football team has the lockers closest to the showers and away from the nerds.” Aldertree made it a point to look at Simon when he said that. Raphael opened his mouth to defend Simon, but Simon beat him to the punch, “That’s great! They should keep you away from the nerds. I would hate to lose any brain cells from inhaling your B.O. Oh man I can smell it from here. Could you go to your locker before I catch your dumb?”

 

Simon pinched his nose as Aldertree glared at the nerd and tried to walk past Raphael to get to Simon, but Raphael placed a hand on Aldertree’s chest roughly stopping him in his track as he growled, “You heard him. Walk away.”

 

Aldertree glared at Simon as the nerd rolled his eyes and teased, “By the way I recommend you try actually using the showers that are oh so close to your locker. Drenching yourself in body spray isn’t getting the job done.”  
Aldertree growled as he tried to push past Raphael, but Raphael pushed Aldertree causing the later to stumble back. Raphael bit out, “Walk away before you have a real problem on your hands.” Aldertree scoffed as he fixed his varsity jacket, “Whatever.” Aldertree walked away and Raj just stood there for a second before he walked towards Simon, “I’m sorry about Aldertree. I don’t know why he’s such a dick. That wasn’t cool at all. You handled it so well! Simon, you’re hilarious!”

 

Simon ducked his head as he felt his cheeks heat up, “Thanks Raj.”

 

Raphael felt jealousy flare up in his chest as he saw Raj standing so close to Simon. As Raphael began to take his shirt off Raj addressed him, “And Raphael super cool of you to stand up for Simon. I’m glad someone like you is our captain.” Raj walked away, and Simon stood there drooling over a shirtless Raphael.

 

Raphael caught Simon staring and the nerd began to stutter. Raphael felt butterflies in his stomach. The Latino kept his shirt off as he faced the nerd to get Simon riled up. Simon stuttered, “Oh. Wow. You… you’re body. Um you must work out a lot.” Raphael chuckled softly as Simon hid his face in his hands, “Oh god I’m such a weirdo. I’m sorry!”

 

Raphael tossed his shirt in his locker as he walked towards Simon and moved the nerd’s hands from his face. Simon looked at Raphael in the eyes and it took all his willpower for him not to stare at the Latino’s muscly chest. Raphael smiled, “It’s okay! I don’t go to the gym often I workout at home, and you’re not a weirdo.” Simon felt his throat dry up as he whispered, “Thank you for stopping Aldertree from getting to me.” Raphael licked his lips as he whispered back, “Thank you for standing up for yourself.”

 

Simon opened his mouth to respond, but before he could respond Mr. Garroway banged on the locker room door, “You guys should be done changing by now! I’ll mark you late if you’re not out in two minutes!” Raphael let go of Simon’s hands before he walked back to his locker.

 

Simon changed into his shorts and glanced back at Raphael to see the other removing his pants. Simon turned around abruptly and rushed out of the locker room. The nerd walked into the gymnasium and sat down at his spot on the floor. Simon avoided Raphael’s gaze as the Latino walked towards him and sat on his spot next to him. 

 

Mr. Garroway walked out of his office with a clipboard. Once he was done taking attendance he spoke up, “So, it’s a beautiful day outside. I was thinking we can run some laps.” A bunch of students groaned, but Simon was excited about running. He loved running it always helped him get his mind off things. Mr. Garroway continued, “And for those who don’t want to run we can play some soccer.”

 

Everyone made their way outside. Simon and a couple of other students lined up at the start line of the track, while Raphael and the others went to the field in the center of the track to play soccer. Mr. Garroway blew his whistle, “Runners wait once sec while I set up this game.” Mr. Garroway split up the kids who wanted to play soccer into two teams before he walked towards the runners, “Okay so three laps to start off with. Let’s make this fun. The first person to finish gets three free late passes.”

 

Raj who was on Simon’s left voiced his excitement, “Sorry Simon but I’m so winning this.” Simon shrugged, “Ehhh I don’t really care.” Simon got ready to run as Mr. Garroway started counting. Once Mr. Garroway blew his whistle Simon blew past everyone around him. 

 

The kids playing soccer paused in shock as they watched Simon run half the track in the matter of seconds. Raj was the second fastest, but he was nowhere near Simon. All the other kids had given up the moment Simon left them in the dust. Raphael stared at Simon in awe as the nerd finished his first lap and began his second. 

 

Mr. Garroway looked at his stop watch in disbelief as he watched Simon keep up his fast pace. Simon was halfway done with his second lap when Raj finished his first lap, but Raj didn’t give up he looked to his right to see Simon on the other side of the track and he laughed as he kept on running. 

 

Raphael smiled in disbelief as Aldertree glared at the nerd. When Simon began his third lap Aldertree picked up a soccer ball. Aldertree waited till Simon had reached the part of the track that was closest to him before he could throw the ball at Simon. Aldertree had aimed at Simon’s knees. Raphael noticed what Aldetree was doing when it was too late to stop him so he shouted, “Simon watch out!”

 

Simon looked to his left to see a ball coming his way, and Simon quickly jump over the soccer ball before he continued running. Raphael cheered Simon on and soon everyone began to cheer Simon on. Raphael walked towards Aldertree and shoved him, “What the hell was that?” 

 

Aldertree barely caught his balance, “Why do you care so much about that nerd is he your boyfriend or something?” Raphael felt his throat tighten but he ignored the pit in his stomach as he responded, “Just back the fuck off. This is the last time I ask nicely.” Raphael threw another glare at Aldertree before he turned around and walked towards the finish line to wait for Simon.

 

Raj had stopped at his second lap because he was too tired to go on. He was waiting for Simon at the finish line too. When Simon finished his third lap everyone was clapping. Before Raphael could make his way to Simon Raj had already ran up to Simon, “Oh my god Simon that was awesome!” 

 

Simon smiled as he ducked his head, “Thanks Raj.” Raphael stood frozen where he was as he watched the two interact. The Latino swallowed the lump in his throat before he turned around and walked back onto the field.

 

Mr. Garroway made his way to Simon and patted him on the back, “That was incredible! You just broke the state record. You need to join the track team. Try outs are after school today.” Simon smiled at his teacher, “I’d love to try out, but isn’t it a little too late to sign up?” Mr. Garroway shook his head, “Not for someone as fast as you! I’ll let the coach of the track team know to let you in for try outs. Oh wait! I am the couch of the track team. I don’t know how that slipped my mind haha. See you at try outs! Right here at the end of the school day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with this story. Am I biased? Yes 100%


	5. Try Outs

 

Simon made his way out of the locker room only to be stopped in his tracks by Raj calling his name. Simon looked back feeling like a deer caught in head lights as the jock smiled and rushed his way towards Simon, “Hey! I was thinking we could walk to lunch together.” Simon smiled as he looked at his feet before he shrugged, “Okay.”

 

Raj held onto his bookbag’s straps with both his hands as they walked down the hall towards the lunch room, “I did not expect you to run that fast! You were amazing. Lightning quick! Like the flash!” Simon’s face lit up at the mention of the superhero, “Oh my god I love the flash! I love comics!” As they entered the cafeteria they made their way to the lunch line and picked up their trays as they continued their conversation.

 

Raphael watched from where he sat as Simon and Raj laughed and talked. Raphael felt his blood boiling. Magnus sat next to Raphael as nudged him, “Try not to make your jealousy so obvious. They’re walking this way.” Raphael looked down at his plate to stab at his lunch as if it had personally offended him, he mumbled, “I’m not jealous.” Magnus rolled his eyes as he whispered, “Then why are you pouting…’

 

Before Raphael could protest Isabelle, Clary, Alec, and Jace sat at the table. Soon to be joined by Simon and Raj. However, when they got to the table they noticed there was only room for one person. Raj smiled looking a little disappointed, “Well I guess I’ll just sit with the jocks.” Raphael couldn’t help but smile at Raj’s disappointment, but his smile quickly disappeared when Simon spoke up, “No! We’ll just squeeze in!”

 

Raj smiled brightly as he sat down and scooted over. The jock laughed and caught Simon as the nerd almost fell back from his attempt to squeeze in next to Raj. Simon and Raj were sitting so close that their arms were touching. The two resumed their conversations about comic books as Clary and Izzy gossiped and Jace and Alec talked about sports. Magnus whispered to Raphael, “Stop staring and breathe. That vein is popping out of your forehead. You know the one that pops up right before you punch someone in the face.”

 

Raj pulled everyone out their conversations as he spoke up excitedly, “Guys! Simon is trying out for the track team today after school! You guys should’ve seen him running today he was amazing! Right Raphael?” Simon looked at Raphael with a shy look in his big innocent eyes and the Latino felt all his anger and frustration dissipate as he smiled softly and responded, “He was incredible. Absolutely incredible.” Simon blushed as he ducked his head. Raj nodded his head eagerly, “We all have to be there to support him!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon nervously walked onto the field where everyone was stretching for try outs. The nerd looked over his shoulder when he heard his name being chanted. His friends sat at the bleachers. Clary, Izzy, and Raj were all shouting Simon’s name as they waved. Alec and Jace just smiled at the nerd and gave him a thumbs up. Magnus stood by Raphael as he waved softly at Simon, and Raphael simply smiled at Simon. 

 

The nerd couldn’t take his eyes off of Raphael, “ _Oh my god he’s smiling at me!!!”_

 

Simon tripped and stumbled a bit due to the fact he wasn’t looking straight. The nerd caught his balance and scratched the back of his head before he waved back to his friends and walked towards the center of the field.

 

Magnus whispered into Raphael’s ear, “Did you see that? He’s already falling for you.”

 

Raphael’s eyes followed Simon as he responded, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, “And you say I’m bad with Alexander”

 

Simon nervously made his way towards where all the students were lined up to try out. Coach Garroway stood at the starting line with a clipboard and a stopwatch in his hands. He was recording each students time one by one. Simon was 7thin line, so he nervously waited for it to be his turn.

 

 Once it was Simon’s turn all of his friends stood up in the bleachers in anticipation. Raphael felt his heartbeat pick up a bit. Watching Simon run earlier mesmerized the Latino, and he couldn't wait to see his crush do it again.

 

Simon took his position as he waited for Coach Garroway’s whistle to go off. He felt his heart pounding rabidly in his chest. He felt his nerves buzzing through his veins. The nerd closed his eyes to take a deep calming breath. When Simon heard the whistle he opened his eyes and he began running.

 

His mind was calm. Silent. He felt the wind in his hair. He heard the air buzzing in his ears. He was at peace. Every time his foot touched the ground Simon felt the vibrations from the impact run throughout his body. He loved every second of it

 

Raphael felt his breath catch as he witnessed Simon’s speed. The other’s long legs were moving with ease. Raphael was mesmerized once again. Simon was known for being uncoordinated and clumsy but when he runs his body is a machine. Nobody knew that… until today. 

 

When Simon hit the finish line everyone at the try outs started cheering. It took the nerd some time to come to a full stop. He almost stumbled onto the ground when he tried to stop his momentum. In a matter of seconds Simon had his arms full of Clary and Izzy.

 

Coach Garroway walked towards Simon with the biggest smile on his face, “You’re definitely on the team. That was 48 seconds! With the right training you could beat the world record.” Clary squealed as Simon gaped in silent disbelief.

 

Raj shouted as he and everyone else made their way down to the field from the bleachers, “This calls for a celebration!” Magnus clapped his hands excitedly, “Yes it does! How does a party at my place tonight sound? We can celebrate Simon making the team and our newly formed football team as well!”

 

Raj shrugged, “I mean I was thinking we could just go get some food right now, but a party sounds great.”

 

Magnus waved his hand around, “Great cuz my parents are out of town as usual. I’ll get everything set up. Be at my house at 10pm. Spread the word and tell everyone to bring their own drinks. My parents liquor cabinet far too expensive to be used by teenagers to get shitfaced.”

 

Raphael whispered aggressively into Magnus’ ear, “Mags this isn’t a good idea.” Magnus rolled his eyes, “Oh hush! Loosen up.” Magnus walked away to go talk to Alec when Jace came to stand by Raphael. The blond nodded his head at the Latino before he spoke, “Is it me or did Simon get hot over the summer?”

 

Raphael looked at Jace in shock before the shock morphed into absolute anger, but Jace didn’t notice because he was too busy checking Simon out, “It can’t just be me. I mean look at him. He a total smoke show. I’d love to tap tha-“

 

Jace looked to his right to see no one there. The blond jock looked around in confusion until his eyes landed on Raphael walking away from the field. Jace shrugged before he went back to checking Simon out.

 

Meanwhile Simon had a look of disappointment on his face as he watched Raphael practically run off the field, “ _He didn’t even congratulate me…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the party is gonna be good honey!


	6. What're Best Friends For

Raphael paced around Magnus’ room as he growled, “Stupid fucking narcissistic blond asshole. How dare he look at Simon like that.”

 

Magnus hummed as he typed away on his iPad making a checklist of things they needed to get for the party later that night, “Yup… he’s a total douche.”

 

Raphael looked out the window as he grabbed onto his head with both hands, “I want to rip his fucking head off. Oh, and don’t even get me started about Raj! I will hurt that stupid faced dumb fucking jackass if he fucking smiles at Simon one more time. I’m this closing to losing my shit Magnus!”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes at his best friend, “Calm yourself lover boy. Before you end up in jail for attempted murder and then nothing will stop those jocks from pouncing on your precious nerd.”

 

Raphael shook his head as he continued to look out the window, he whispered his voice laced with hopelessness, “He isn’t my anything Mags.”

 

Magnus tossed his iPad to the side as he hopped up off his bed, “Yet. He isn’t your anything _yet_.”

 

Raphael refused to turn around, “I’m not doing this right now Mags.”

 

Magnus glared at his best friend, “Like hell you aren’t! You’ve been crushing on Sherman since kindergarten. Ever since he asked your little immigrant ass to sit with him at lunch because all the other racist little shithead kindergarteners wouldn’t even talk to you! So, get your head out of your fucking ass before I decide to take matters into my own hands. Go after your boy.”

 

Raphael looked back at his best friend a hard look set on his face, “You know I can’t. You know exactly why too.”

 

Magnus’ eyes softened, “Raphael, you deserve to be happy.”

 

Raphael took a deep breathe before he turned around to look at Magnus with a bored look on his face, “I’m not doing this right now. Let’s get back to getting everything together for this party.”

 

Magnus gave his best friend his best “please don’t hold in all your feelings because I’m gonna have to clean up this mess later” look, and Raphael met that look with the “I put up my guard and no emotions will seep out of me until further notice” look.

 

Magnus huffed as he glared at his best friend, “Fine! You win! But we will be talking about this very soon mister.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clary rummaged through her closet as Simon laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. The redhead was trying to figure out what she was going to wear to Magnus’ party tonight and Simon was there to help her.

 

Clary turned around to see that Simon wasn’t even paying attention to her. The redhead pouted as she stomped towards her bed and used a pillow to hit Simon on the head, “Pay attention to me!”

 

Simon yelped as he ended up falling off of Clary’s bed from being caught off guard. Simon groaned from his newly found spot on the ground, “I did not come here to be assaulted by you Fray!”

 

Clary rolled her eyes as she helped her best friend get up, “Oh right you came here to help me pick out an outfit. Which you’re not doing at all!”

 

Simon bit his lip as he sat back down on Clary’s bed with a hurt look on his face, Clary’s mood shifted immediately, “Hey! I’m sorry! I was just joking I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

Simon let out a sigh, “No it’s not you… I just… never mind it’s stupid.”

 

Clary grabbed onto Simon’s hand, “Si, you can tell me anything you know that right? Please talk to me.”

 

Simon looked up at Clary, his eyes full of insecurity, “I know you don’t like Raphael, but you know I like him and we were doing so great since school started. We’ve been talking consistently everyday, but today after my try outs he didn’t even congratulate me and stormed off after I made the team. It’s just… I know I don’t have a chance with him… but I thought making it on the track team would give me a better shot.”

 

Simon groaned, “I’m so fucking stupid! Like being on the track team will make me good enough for him!”

 

Clary shook her head in disagreement, “No way! There’s no way I’m gonna let you think that bullshit! You’re an amazing guy Si! You’re so smart, caring, funny, and you’re a fucking hottie! If you weren’t as gay as they come I would so be tapping that ass right now!”

 

Simon fake gagged at Clary’s comment which caused the redhead to laugh a bit before the she continued, “Stop it! I’m being serious. You’ve got it going on! I don’t know if Raphael is into you or not, but what I do know is that you are more than good enough. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved for who you are. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. Raphael doesn’t even know how lucky he is to be the object of your affection. So, don’t put yourself down like this. Please.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael huffed as he set down the last bag of groceries in Magnus’ kitchen, “Thank you so much for all your help.”

 

Magnus batted his eyes at his best friend as he texted away on his phone, “You are so welcome! Now that we have everything we need to pick out our outfits.”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, “You mean pick your outfit. I already told you I’m not staying for the party.”

 

Magnus smirked at the Latino, “Is that so? Cuz I’m pretty sure Lupe won’t like that you’re being a stick in the mud. She did tell me whenever you were brooding or being anti social that all I have to do is call her up. I actually have her on speed dial. Let me just…”

 

As Magnus began dialing Guadalupe’s number Raphael’s eyes widened in shock as he shouted, “No! Don’t do that you know she’d drive me out to the party and escort me inside and make me dance with a girl or something!”

 

Magnus smiled deviously at Raphael, “Great, so I was thinking a little guyliner for tonight. It really brings out your eye and you can borrow one of my shirts and show off you chest. It’ll drive Seamus insane!”

 

Raphael glared at his best friend, “Shut up.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clary whistled as Simon walked into his room with the outfit she had chosen for him on, “Yes! You look so hot!”

 

Simon pouted as he pulled at his jeans, “These jeans are too tight Clary.”

 

Clary rolled her eyes, “That’s the point! You can’t go around hiding that perfect bubble butt! You’re def gonna get some action tonight!”

 

Clary quickly continued as the uncomfortable look on Simon’s face became even more uncomfortable, “If you want to get some, action that is! Listen you look great. Trust me.”

 

Simon sighed as he nodded his head, “Fine.”

 

Clary squealed as she jumped up and down, “Yay! Perfect, let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill leave a kudo, comment, opinions, love... give me love I need it... that's sad


	7. Let's Get This Party Started!!

Magnus Bane knows how to throw a party. Every party Magnus throws is always one for the books. That’s why, to Raphael’s dismay, almost half the school showed up at the Bane mansion for this party.

 

Raphael grumbled as he barged into Magnus’ room. The Asian was busy with applying the finishing touches to his make up when Raphael complained, “Magnus your house is crawling with randos from school. They’re already wasted off their minds.”

 

Magnus concentrated on getting the perfect cat eye as he replied, “Are you surprised? Word always gets around when Magnus Bane is throwing a party.”

 

Magnus could practically hear his best friend rolling his eyes, “Chill out Raphael. Have a drink. It’ll be well worth is when Sherman shows up!”

 

Raphael glared at Magnus who was coming towards him with his eyeliner in hand, “Magnus cut it out! Don’t you come near me with that eyeliner.”

 

Magnus set Raphael straight with a stern look, “You agreed to guyliner. So, I don’t want to freaking hear it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon walked into Magnus’ house, his eyes widened in awe as he turned to Clary, “I know we’ve been here a few times but every time I enter this _mansion_ I get overwhelmed.”

 

Clary nodded her head in agreement, “Same! Magnus is freaking loaded.”

 

Simon looked around the enormous living room to see who was there he saw a lot of familiar faces and a lot of new faces. There was the faint sound of music echoing through the house from the backyard where the party was full on raging.

 

Clary checked her phone to see a text from Izzy, “Si, Izzy said she’s in the kitchen with Alec and Jace!”

 

The red head grabbed onto Simon’s arms and dragged them towards the kitchen. As the pair made it into the kitchen the music grew much louder because the backyard was right outside of the kitchen.

 

The kitchen was full of people but it was so massive that it wasn’t crowded at all. There was a large island in the center of the kitchen full of coolers jam packed with all kinds of alcoholic.

 

Izzy spotted Simon and Clary and waved them over to the other side of the kitchen. The raven head beauty immediately scanned Simon with her eyes as she whistled, “Damn Simon looking hot!”

 

Simon blushed profusely as Clary hung her arm around Izzy,“Doesn’t he?!”

 

Alec looked bored as he took a sip of whatever was in his red solo cup. While Jace practically devoured Simon with his eyes with no one noticing.

 

Clary looked into Izzy’s cup as she asked, “Whatchu drinkin?”

 

Izzy held her cup out towards the red head, “Some spiked lemonade it’s really good. Wanna try?”

 

Clary scrunched her nose as she took a sip of Izzy’s drink, “Too strong. I need something sweet. Let’s go get drinks Simon.”

 

Simon nodded his head as Izzy set her cup down, “I’m coming too!”

 

The three of them moved towards the center of the kitchen and rummaged through the coolers trying to find something to drink.

 

Simon found two mikes hard blackberry lemonade, “Clary I found our fave!”

 

Clary squealed as she grabbed a bottle, “YAS!”

 

 

* * *

 

Magnus sprayed some cologne on himself before he grabbed another bottle of expensive as fuck cologne and sprayed it on Raphael.

 

The Latino coughed as he protested, “What the hell Magnus!”

 

Magnus set his cologne down on his vanity as he clapped his hands, “We’re ready to make our grand entrance.”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes as he got up off Magnus’ bed and followed the Asian out of the room, “It took you long enough.”

 

Magnus walked down his luxurious hallway leading to the grand staircase the descends into the living room, “It’s my prerogative to be fashionably late. Even if it’s to a party I’m hosting.”

 

The Latino huffed as they began descending down the staircase, “You’re literally insane.”

 

When Magnus and Raphael made their way down the staircase all eyes were on them. There were dozens of people hanging out in the living room at this point. Simon, Clary, Izzy, Alec and Jace had migrated into the living room to hang out with Mia, Lydia, and Raj.

 

Alec’s mouth had dried up at the sight of Magnus. The Asian looked absolutely _beautiful_ he was wearing a fashionably loose red blazer with no shirt under it revealing his gorgeous tan skin, and he wore matching pants with red Chelsea boots.

 

Alec shifted in his seat all of a sudden feeling warm by just looking at Magnus. Simon was in a similar situation as the nerd felt his heart beating against his chest so rapidly at the sight of Raphael that he thought his heart was gonna jump out of his chest.

 

The Latino was wearing a fitted black button up with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons were halfway undone exposing his toned chest, he paired that with a pair of the worlds most perfect pair of ripped black skinny jeans. Simon thought he was going to have a heart attack. He was 100% sure that it should be illegal for Raphael Santiago to walk around looking like that. It was just a safety hazard.

 

Raphael whispered to Magnus as the continued down the staircase, “Your boy toy is eye fucking you right now.”

 

Magnus hummed in satisfaction, “Yes, yes he is. Why don’t you take a look at your precious Sarah. He looks like he’s having trouble breathing.

 

Raphael made eye contact with Simon which caused the nerd to flinch as he quickly looked away. Magnus stopped halfway on the staircase, Raphael by this side, “Hey bitches! Are you all enjoying the party?!”

 

Everyone in the living room, besides Alec and Simon who were recovering from their state of shock, raised their glasses as they screamed out that they were having a great time.

 

Magnus nodded his head in satisfaction, “I’m glad you’re all enjoying yourselves! I just want to congratulate everyone who made it onto the newly formed Idris High football team! Especially my best friend Raphael who is the captain of the football team!”

 

Everyone in the room began to cheer and Raphael glared at Magnus for making him the center of attention, but Magnus ignored his best friend to continue, “I also want to congratulate my dear friend Sherman for beating the state record during a regular track run in gym today and making it onto to the track team earlier today with a time that was insanely close to the world record!”

 

Clary, Izzy, Alec, and Jace chuckled at Magnus’ continued joke of calling Simon by any name but his own. While everyone else in the room looked at each other confused trying to figure out who Sherman was.

 

Raphael sent another glare towards Magnus as he spoke up as he looked right at Simon, “He means Simon. Simon broke the state record and made it onto the track team by almost beating the world record earlier today. Congrats Simon, you were absolutely amazing today and I can’t wait to see you run again.” 

 

Everyone in the room began cheering Simon on, but the nerd was too busy blushing and soaking in Raphael’s words to notice. Magnus smirked as he turned around and wiggled his eyebrows at his best friend who in turn ignored the Asian and simply walked down the rest of the stairs.

 

Magnus quickly followed behind Raphael. The Latino spotted his friends Lily, Elliot, and Stan on the other side of the living room and made his way towards them while Magnus made his way towards Clary and Izzy. Simon stood up as he muttered, “I need another drink.”

 

Raj quickly stood up, “I’ll come with you!”

 

Simon nodded indifferently as Clary and Izzy exchanged a knowing look while Jace glared at Raj for a second. As the two walked off Mia snickered, “Could Raj be anymore obvious.” Izzy giggled, “And could Simon be anymore clueless.”

 

Jace looked at the girls slightly confused, “What’re you guys talking about?”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, “Seriously Jace? They’re talking about how hard Raj is crushing on Simon and how Simon seems to have no clue.”

 

Jace furrowed his brows as he opened his mouth to respond when Magnus walked up to their group and pulled Clary and Izzy in for a hug, “You two are looking as gorgeous as usual!”

 

Magnus quickly looked over to Alec as he purred, “Alexander, I love what you did with your hair.”

 

Alec felt his cheeks up as he stuttered out a response, “I, um, didn’t do a-anything different… but thanks….”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael watched Simon and Raj enter the kitchen together and the Latino couldn’t keep the scowl of jealousy off his face.

 

Lily let out a dramatic sigh of relief, “I’m so glad I’m not Raj because if looks could kill he’d be dead right now. Right Elliot?”

 

Elliot snickered before he responded, “I still don’t see what you see in the nerd Raphael.”

 

Raphael glared at Elliot, who in turn raised his hands up in surrender, as Stan spoke up, “Shut up Elliot. You damn well can see that the nerd is hot as fuck. Has a cute face, nice ass, and I’m sure his body is killer from the way he runs. He talks a bit too much but it’s kind of charming.”

 

The Latino shifted his glare from Elliot to Stan when Elliot teased, “Wow Stan, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re crushing on Simon.”

 

Stan let out a gloomy sigh, “I would definitely ask Simon out I didn’t know Raphael would murder me immediately after I popped the question. Also, like bro code!”

 

Lily shook her head in disappointment, “Why the hell do I hang out with you idiots. Raphael don’t listen to these dickwads. Come let’s get you something to drink.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon squealed and giggled as he rummaged through a cooler full of ice. The nerd was already a couple of bottles in and he was extremely tipsy almost on the verge of being drunk so he was just looking for a bottle of water or anything nonalcoholic really.

 

This was the fourth cooler he was going through Raj couldn’t contain his laugh as he spoke, “You’re not gonna find any water bottles in there Simon!”

 

Simon laughed as he moved on to the next cooler and Raj ran up to the nerd and grabbed his hand, “You’re gonna freeze your hands. Let me look instead.”

 

Raj hadn’t realized how close he had actually gotten to Simon. The alcohol running through his veins had diminished whatever semblance of personal space Raj had always maintained with Simon when he was sober.

 

Neither of the boys had realized that Raphael and Lily had entered the kitchen and witnessed the whole exchange between the boys.

 

Raphael felt rage coursing through his body at seeing Raj holding Simon’s hand and just being so _close_. The Latino angrily walked up to Magnus’ massive fridge as he grabbed two bottles of water before he marched towards Simon and Raj.

 

The pair flinched and moved apart when Raphael slammed the bottle of water on the counter before he bit out, “Magnus’ fridge is stocked up with nonalcoholic drinks no need to rummage through the ice.”

 

Raphael stormed out of the kitchen and into the backyard with his bottle of water leaving Simon, Raj, and Lily shocked. Lily quietly pulled two drinks out of a cooler, not even bothering to look at what she was grabbing, before she raced out of the kitchen to find Raphael.

 

As soon as Lily left Simon and Raj just stared at each other before the Indian broke into a fit of laughter, “Raphael seemed so mad! But he gave you the water you were looking for! He’s so funny! I’m confused!”

 

Simon felt his heart racing as his mind was a mess of jumbled up thoughts he didn’t even pay attention to Raj as he picked up the water Raphael had brought him. The nerd took a sip of the water.

 

_Why was Raphael so upset. Should I go after him? Why was Raj so close to me? Oooo that’s my jam! Where’s Clary?! I wanna danceeee!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo somebody's jealousssss ehehehe


End file.
